


【民诺】陌上花开缓缓归（全一回）

by kaihei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihei/pseuds/kaihei





	【民诺】陌上花开缓缓归（全一回）

“司命星君！司命星君！请留步！”  
司命星君站定在原地，瞅了瞅自己手里的那本命谱，偷偷地塞进广袖里，掖了掖，然后装作若无其事地回头，对正向自己跑来的红元仙君做了一揖，“原来是红元仙君，不知唤住老身有何贵干？”  
“司命星君，听闻你刚从那南齐元君的府里出来，不知是否出了什么事？”  
“仙君你过虑了。老身只是奉天君之命去同元君商讨下凡界历劫之事。”  
“下凡界？”  
“正是如此，仙君就此留步吧。老身这会儿得先回去给天君复命了。”司命星君转身很是飘然地走了，留下红元仙君一人在原地一时半会儿回不过神。

红元仙君思前想后都觉得有些不妥帖，也没顾得上司命星君刚才急着离开的缘由，便朝南齐元君的府上赶去，可终究还是晚了一步。  
看门的仙童拦住了红元仙君的去路，告知府上的元君在司命星君离开后便已经下凡界去了。短期内元君府上是一律不待客了。  
看着面前的朱红大门合上后，红元仙君很是懊恼。看样子短期内是真的找不到正主了，一时半会儿想诉个苦都没处可去，实在是很不满。元君府门前来来回回走了两圈后，红元仙君一合掌，对了！还是去找太子探探口风好了！  
话说回来，红元仙君和天君家的太子殿下那可是天宫里出了名的酒友，平日里没事的时候，太子总是招呼了红元仙君到他殿里喝酒闲聊。此番告诉红元仙君司命星君去登门拜访南齐元君的人，也是太子殿下闲聊时一时失口说了出来的，也许再去套点话出来可以知道更多点。

“哦？你说南齐元君已经下凡界去了？”太子殿下合上手里的册子扔到一旁，不经意间一抖，略有所思地看了一会儿红元仙君瞅着自己的期待样，似是下了很大决心一般站起身走过去，拍了拍他的肩，“那你自己保重。”  
“啊？保重？这话怎么讲？”红元仙君也就是一根筋的，看着太子这般沉重的样子，反而跟着紧张起来了。  
“你理应知道，下凡界的神仙都是为了修行和参悟世间种种才去的。如果修的一生功德圆满，那归位后可仙位有所提升。但若是修的不圆满，其中出了点差错，那么…”太子顿了一顿，看红元仙君脸上的表情更加紧张了，才接下去说道，“那么就会放弃一身修为，自此留在凡间受六道轮回之苦，不可再列仙班了。”  
“啊？！怎么会这么严重！太子殿下，你…你是忽悠我的吧！”  
“本太子干嘛要忽悠你？仙君你和我也算是朋友一场，我可不是没提醒你。你看看你家南齐元君那好好先生的样子，一天到晚对谁都是温文尔雅，难说这次投胎下凡界轮回一世，好死不死就看上了哪家的姑娘了，到时候在人间和那姑娘爱的死去活来难舍难分，然后等归位了还是心里念着那姑娘，指不定就要放弃这天上的神仙身份，非得重回凡界去做一个凡人了。可怜你啊…心心念念着人家元君，还没正式表明心意就得彻底扼杀情感在摇篮里…可怜啊…可叹啊…”太子一边说着，一边偷瞟红元仙君那脸上一阵红一阵白，最后整个快发青的脸，总觉得罪恶了，是不是自己说的太严重了点？  
“不会的…不会的…肯定没你说的这么严重，太子你就忽悠我吧！我，我才不相信！”红元仙君抵死不认太子说的，死盯着太子似太子与他有仇一般。  
“不信便不信吧…前几日太白星君那儿刚出的新话本怕是你还没看过吧？那话本的题材便是东海家的三公主去凡界走了这么一遭后依然散了一身修为也要救她所爱之人的故事。那可都是真事儿，你又不是不知道上个月东海龙王在大殿上哭哭啼啼求天君赦免三公主罪过的那事儿。再说了，这次听闻天君和司命一起商量给南齐元君下凡界的命格里提的主旨目标，就是求的一个真心人陪伴一世情缘。多的我也不能说什么了，你啊…自己看着办吧！”  
红元仙君此刻多的也听不进去了，满脑子想的都是南齐元君回不来了，自己再也看不到那笑容了，再也听不到他的声音了，再也拉不到他的手对他诉苦了…  
其实太子说的只是一个极端的可能性，细想一下便也知道那是危言耸听了，可要红元仙君在此刻脑子清醒意识到这些都以偏概全了，着实难度了些。  
“不行！我得下凡界去看着他！”红元仙君想了半天后，只想到了这一个方法。  
“下凡界去看着可以啊，不过，你得封了全身的修为和法力，否则到时候一不小心用了法术，等你回了天宫，必然法力反噬，还得遭天君的怪罪。到时候可没人给你求情啊！”太子扯住了急着往外走的红元仙君。  
“太子，那麻烦你帮个忙吧！”

在太子殿下的阻拦下，红元仙君终是没有立刻下凡界去寻南齐元君，而是思前想后好好整理了五日后封了法力才下了凡界。  
原先太子的意思是在晚上十几日，等南齐元君的凡体长成十七八岁了，情窦初开后再下凡看着便可，可是红元仙君硬是觉得要扼杀一切可能在摇篮里，五六岁的时候看着点是最好不过的，什么青梅竹马都是虚言了，那以后所谓的情窦初开便也好对付的多。太子终究拗不过红元仙君那日日瞅着自己的哀怨眼神，便“偷偷”送了红元仙君的元神下了凡界，投胎顶替在了一个六岁孩童的体内。那孩童本因重病即将不久人世，可红元仙君这一投胎，反而被救活了。虽说是改了别人的命格有损修为，可是红元仙君却不在乎这些。比起即将可能失去南齐元君这种事儿来说，这些真真不算什么了。

日头当空，私塾里传出朗朗读书声。  
老夫子坐在书案后闭目晃着脑袋，很是满意下面学生们那整齐的背诵声。  
罗渽民脚下垫着几块砖头，死命扒住了私塾的外墙往里看，远远地勉强能看清了坐在很靠前的那个小小身影。没错了，那个很是认真在跟着背诵诗书的小孩子，便是前几日刚进私塾的南齐元君此生在人世间的投胎了，某个富人家的小少爷，名讳李帝努。  
“渽民！渽民！臭小子，这会儿又跑哪里玩儿去了？渽民！”  
听到远处传来的声音，罗渽民勉强回头看了一眼声音来源的方向，叹了口气，只能小心地跳下垫脚的砖头，朝声音来源的方向跑去。跑了没两步又回头看了看私塾那边，有些留恋，可还是认命地朝声音来源处跑去了。  
“臭小子，每次一到练功的时候你就偷溜出去，外面到底什么东西这么吸引你了？啊？”  
被提溜着耳朵的罗渽民痛的龇牙咧嘴，很是倒霉。心里腹诽了许多遍后，可还是忍了。算了，本仙君不与你这个凡人计较。罗渽民认命地跟着到后院里和一群师兄师姐们练功，可是心依旧停留在私塾那边，哎…看来太子殿下没说错，这么早下来凡界，反而还得跟着一起受苦多过几年凡界的日子，真是不明白为什么当初那些仙家都甘愿放弃一切留在这里的。  
练到夕阳西斜了，院子里的众人才算结束了一天的忙碌。哗啦一下全跑去拾掇着准备晚上开饭，可是罗渽民又垫着脚尖往外开溜，好在他年纪还小个子不高，所以也不引人瞩目。  
私塾这边也将将放了课，人潮涌着走出来，罗渽民躲在边上，寻找着那最瘦小的身形。  
“走开走开！”一群年纪大一些的孩子跑了出来，撞到了那个瘦小的身形，四周也无人去搀扶，那个瘦小的身形兀自坐在地上没动。罗渽民远远看到了有些紧张，便跑了过去蹲下想拉他起身。  
“你没事吧？”罗渽民有些局促不安地看着眼前安静地一声不吭的人，手忙脚乱地帮他拍着身上的尘土。  
“没事，谢谢。”站起身的人抬头对罗渽民淡淡一笑，拿起地上自己摔散了的书册，往外走去。  
罗渽民愣在原地看着那小小的人离开的身影，很没出息的脸红了。心里满是那刚才淡淡一笑的表情，虽然此生的容貌不似在天宫里的样子，可是笑容的感觉一如既往，还是会让自己心动不已的。  
之后的每一日放课后，罗渽民都会躲在私塾门口的石墩后看着随人流而出的身影。有时看到同一个私塾的大孩子欺负了他，罗渽民总会忍不住冲出来保护他，以一对多和几个大孩子干一架，最后被私塾的老夫子带回去，当众被爹妈训话。

虽然这厢罗渽民是为了李帝努才和私塾里的大孩子打架，可是那厢罗渽民的父母可不这么觉得，他们以为罗渽民是向往着私塾里的读书生活，故而找罗渽民好好彻谈了一次，第二日便送他去私塾里报道，让他好好读书。  
没两日，因为罗渽民在课堂上终日不能好好听讲，被老夫子痛心疾首地又一次提溜着送回了家，一句“朽木不可雕也”算是彻底断送了罗渽民再回私塾的任何意愿。  
罢了罢了，罗渽民也不强求这些，继续留在父母的这个戏班子里，跟着师兄师姐们练功，也就每日傍晚时候偷偷摸摸躲在边上可以瞅见李帝努，成了罗渽民的固定功课了。  
时光匆匆流逝，十几年过去了。罗渽民一直是默默在远处看着李帝努的日常生活，也不曾主动靠过去过，他自觉对方并不认识自己，反而便于自己下凡界看着点南齐元君的主要任务。

这一年科举考试，李帝努上京赴考考取了进士荣归乡里，只待过些时日皇上的诏书下发，就该上任职位了。  
是夜，李帝努平日里一起读书的那群友人，说是要给他接风洗尘，硬是拖着他一起去下了馆子，顺带去戏园子里看出戏消磨消磨时间。李帝努不忍扫了众人的兴致，便允了同行。一路上众人有说有笑，都在讨论着戏园子里新排的那出戏里的优伶。  
“话说今夜红元要出场，恐怕人又要多到爆了吧！”  
“不错不错，红元出场的时候，戏园子的票那可是千金难求啊！哎，早点去早点抢个有利地形，才算是真正地给李帝努接风洗尘好好庆贺了。”  
李帝努在一旁很是不解，细问之下才知晓自己外出考科举的这几个月里，戏园子里出了一个新的优伶，众人都称他“红元”。虽为男子，可是其说弹唱各方面都很是吸引人，如今每每红元登台的日子，必然众人都会赶去捧场，总是造成一票难求的状况。  
果不其然，到了戏园子里，已经挤满了大半的人了，还有很多人在往里挤着。李帝努跟着友人慢慢往前挪动着步子，好不容易挤到先前友人派随从给占的桌子旁坐定了。不多时，众人齐鼓掌，这戏，也快开场了。  
李帝努本就无心看戏，全是随了友人的好意才来的，所以看着也并不仔细，更多时候则是喝茶放空中。突然人群中喝彩声起，李帝努才抬起头往台上看去，便见一花旦耍着花枪上了台，依依呀呀一阵唱腔后，便开演了。  
李帝努的视线被台上这个花旦的身形吸引了去，偶一对上眼，便有种似曾相识的感觉，仿佛过往中曾有人为了自己也这般开嗓而唱过。  
戏落幕了，李帝努还愣在原地不曾回神，似有千言百语融汇在心头散不去了。友人推了他几下，他才晃过神，干笑着称赞着甚是精彩，回头看着空空的戏台有些怅然。  
华灯初上，友人几个还欲约李帝努去赴下一摊，李帝努却称累推却了，一人先行回去了。

走在逐渐鲜少行人的路上，李帝努向着私塾的方向行去。自从回来后，还没回过私塾一次，每日要陪伴那些登门拜访庆贺的亲友，今日被友人拉出来还算是非常不易的了。  
行至私塾门口，李帝努站了许久，似在思考什么。良久，他转身准备回去，这才发现身后站着一个男子。男子看到李帝努转身有些措手不及，想要离开，但却只是挪了挪脚步，还是站着没动。李帝努有些意外，笑了一下，开口问：“敢问兄台也是在此私塾念书的吗？”  
男子点了点头，然后又立马摇了摇头，最终只是向前靠了两步微微一作揖后，转身跑了。李帝努抬手想要唤住男子，却还是放弃了。  
回想方才男子的容颜，李帝努思忖良久，心中突然有了一丝了然。这才负手于背后往家走去。

翌日，皇上的一纸上任吏部侍郎的诏书下来了，李帝努全家人帮忙开始打点行装准备送他前去上任。同时，戏园子里的一群优伶也打紧着收拾行装，全因红元的名号传开了到京城去了，京城里的达官贵人花重金聘他们上京城公演去。于是，非常凑巧的，李帝努便要和戏园子的人同路了。因都是同乡，故而李帝努家里人也不这么忌讳身份这些，托付戏园子的班主夫妇这一路上要多加看顾着点李帝努。  
启程了，一路上李帝努都不多言，只是笑得温和，待人友善的很。罗渽民总是在一旁远远看着他，也不凑过去说话，直到这厢罗渽民的师姐扯着罗渽民的脸说笑了两句，才引得大家把注意力都放到了李帝努和罗渽民两人身上。  
“渽民，你怎么也不和侍郎大人说说话？话说当年你也是在他们那私塾里呆过两日的，你们应该是认识的吧！”  
“是啊是啊！渽民，你怎么光瞅着人家，也不说说话？当年你每日都往私塾门口溜，不可能和侍郎大人不认识吧？”  
众人你一言我一语的探讨个没完，而李帝努看着罗渽民，相视一笑，微微点头，便也算打了招呼，罗渽民反而很没出息地低下头红了脸，半天没回应。  
很快就不了了之了，众人换了话题继续闲扯着消磨赶路时间。  
是夜，因没赶到下一站的小镇上，所以全员都寄宿在一个破旧的寺庙里。李帝努坐在火堆边上看着火堆出神，罗渽民考虑了许久，才靠了过去坐下，递了干粮过去。  
李帝努接了干粮后，冲着罗渽民浅浅一笑，“谢谢。”吃了一口后，兀自说了一句，“兄台果然也在私塾念过书啊。”  
“啊？”罗渽民有些茫然，看向李帝努。  
“前日夜里，私塾门口遇到的，就是兄台你吧！”  
“啊…是…侍郎大人别一直喊我兄台兄台的，还是唤我一声‘渽民’好了。”  
“渽民…原来红元便是渽民你扮的。”  
“恩…”  
此刻，两人确是相对无言了。等罗渽民还想再说些什么的时候，回头却发现李帝努靠着墙壁已经睡去了。罗渽民忍不住一声叹…算了，都这么多年了，还是继续在一旁看着陪着吧。这一世只有陪着平安过了，才算是圆满了南齐元君的劫啊…

到了京城，李帝努匆匆前去上任，而戏园子里的众人则是前去邀他们上京的达官贵人府上，故而这才分开了。  
没几日，京城里便出了轰动一时的大消息，红元所在的戏班子演出煞是引人关注，如今借着皇上的面子，即将在宫里演出，而皇上则是欲宴请百官同赏。  
平日里总是小打小闹表演的戏园子众人这下是诚惶诚恐，不知要如何排演才算上得了天家的戏台子，才算合称皇上的眼色了。也只有罗渽民一个人很是淡定，似乎这些都不是难题一般，很快就和众人排演了一出新戏，只为配合上天家的那些排场了。  
演出当日，众人还是紧张的很，罗渽民不言语地在台下出神。此番也只有他这个台柱子稳住了戏，才能稳住众人的心，他不能出任何岔子，不然那便是杀头的死罪…  
开锣了，戏目也算拉开帷幕正式开演了。  
红元的唱演在台上拿捏的分寸恰到好处，台下看戏的人也忍不住敛声屏息看戏。待戏演完全场，台下的人鼓掌的喝彩声才拉回了他那颗一直吊着的心。  
皇上对他们很是满意，特许罗渽民上前面圣。这才卸了妆容的罗渽民心中反而有了些许的不安，换了衣，才被人带到了皇上面前，跪下行礼后，并未直接起身。  
“抬起头来。”  
罗渽民缓缓抬起头看去，只是一眼，就垂下眼眸不再看着皇上了。  
“好生俊俏的一个男子，演的女子确是这般入神。甚赞，甚赞啊！”  
“皇上谬赞了。”  
“这样吧，你留下几日，好好教教后宫里的那些戏班子，让他们也学着点。”皇上这么一顿，“至于戏班子里余下的人，每人打赏百两黄金。”  
“谢主隆恩。”  
众人齐齐福下身子叩谢，罗渽民手握紧了一下后，便也松开福身叩谢了。  
李帝努在远处看着跪在地上叩谢的罗渽民，莫名的心中有些异样。他本不是那种会跪在别人面前的人，这种感觉越来越浓烈，让李帝努忍不住想要冲上前去。但终究还是忍住了。  
宴散，百官齐齐退下，李帝努走在最后，回头看着罗渽民那个方向，只见皇上甚是亲密地在罗渽民的身侧说着什么，手甚至覆在罗渽民的肩上。  
直到同僚推了李帝努一把，李帝努才晃过神跟着走去。这皇宫固然大，不知渽民身在此处可会懂得如何活下去。留下的，仅一声叹息…

几日后，戏园子的班主夫妇突然病倒了，而当家的丑角登门拜访了李帝努，送上一封信笺。李帝努这才知晓了班主夫妇为何病倒了。罗渽民在皇宫里突然被赐死了，被一条白绫挂在了庆安殿的梁上。缘由对外称为罗渽民轻薄了后宫新选上的小主，有损天家的颜面，便只是秘密赐死了。可是送信来的罗渽民的师兄哭着告诉李帝努，此事不尽然如此，因为他们全戏园子的人都知道罗渽民绝非会做出轻薄无礼之举的小人，此次定然是皇上那边有过分之举，罗渽民不从才闹得不得不被赐死。就罗渽民那倔脾气肯定不会从了顾及面子的皇帝老儿，这才落了个登徒子的名号死去。  
李帝努听到此番噩耗，眼神黯淡了许多。沉默许久，只有好言宽慰了罗渽民的师兄几句后，便送他出门，告假几日未曾上朝了。

天宫红元仙君府上这日有客来访，乃是天宫里的太子殿下。  
红元仙君自半月前从凡界回来后就一直闷在房里不肯见人，道是身体不舒服，其实是在赌气。  
太子殿下一进屋就往那太师椅上一靠，悠哉地看着躺在床上背对着自己的人。  
“还生气呢？”  
“……”  
“司命星君说了，准你下凡界陪着南齐元君已是破格了，断然不可超过十五年，这么早早让你回来也是没办法。大家这不是不希望你到时候回来受罚太重么。”  
“……”  
“哎呀！其实你这样闭门不出有什么好的？很多事情都不知道了！昨日南齐元君已经回来了，他…”  
“什么？你说他回来了？！”红元仙君听到这里，突然从床榻上跳了起来，衣衫不整地站在床边。  
“回来啦！司命星君只为他这一世写了三十多年的阳寿，阳寿尽了便也算结束了凡界的劫数了…诶！红元仙君！你去哪儿啊？！”  
话没说完，红元仙君早就跑得没影了，留下太子殿下在房里空愁烦。  
“哎…这不是想要先行坦白了事由的么…怎么跑这么快…如果让他从南齐元君口中知道是我和司命星君故意诓他下凡界陪着南齐的话，那我不惨了？”  
愁人，这样一来甚是愁人啊…

赶到南齐元君的府上时，府门大开着，似就等着红元仙君的到来了。  
红元仙君一路往里冲，直到冲到书房才见着许久不见的南齐元君。  
“你，你可回来了…”  
“怎么跑得这么急？衣服都乱了。”南齐元君笑着走过来，伸手帮红元仙君整了整衣衫。  
“你不会和东海家的三公主那般恋上了哪家凡人吧？！南齐元君，我告诉你，身为仙家是非常忌讳种下情根这种事情的，所以，你万万不可动情了啊！”红元仙君急切地抓住南齐元君的手，就怕对方听不进自己的话了。  
“哦？不可种下情根？那若是早就种下了，要怎么办？”南齐元君脸色变了变，还是笑着看红元仙君，就见红元仙君的脸姹紫嫣红变化很多。  
“你…你…你还是看上了凡人么…亏得我死死守了你十几年，还是错过了后面那十几年的时间么…”红元仙君惨白着一张脸喃喃自语。  
南齐元君笑着扶住晃了晃的红元仙君，凑近耳畔轻言道：“渽民，陌上花开缓缓归，我都记得的。”  
红元仙君听闻一愣，猛然抬头看着南齐元君，顿然语塞不知道要说什么了。  
“信笺我看到了，你的那份情谊我自然懂。此番司命星君他们会这么轻易同意让你下凡界陪着我，自然就是布局让你成为了我的劫，让我历劫的。”  
“什么？！我…是你的劫？”  
“是，否则天君他们怎么会睁一只眼闭一只眼任由你篡改了凡人的命格在凡界逗留许久呢？”  
“……”  
“再者，自凡界的你死后，我便也是看清心意，专心扶持太子一党，亲自推翻了皇帝老儿那迂腐不堪的政权。只可惜积劳已久，又思念着你，便早早一命呜呼回了天宫归位。”  
“这些…你都知道？”  
“是。”  
“太子殿下他们也知道？”  
“是。”  
“……”  
“渽民，你可是还在生气？”  
深呼吸了几口气之后，红元仙君站定身形，向前一步抱住了面前的南齐元君，闷声道：“生气，自然气。气你竟然和他们合谋算计了我，日后要罚你，狠狠地罚你…”  
“只要你肯消气，怎么罚都听你的。”  
“好！那你跟我去月老那儿扯根红线绑了，此生都不许解绑了！还有...”  
“还有什么？”  
“还有...今日就和我洞房花烛，补全你人世间没体会上的人生三大喜事。”  
“嗯，都听你的。”  
“帝努啊……”  
再次听到红元仙君喊起自己人世间的名讳，南齐元君恍若隔世，只是笑着看着正一点点凑近自己的明艳容颜。  
“我罗渽民，愿做陪伴你一生一世的真心人。”  
更多述衷肠的言语，终究是在唇齿相依间消散殆尽。

 

事后，太子殿下被红元仙君和南齐元君一起狠狠整了一番，苦不堪言，当然这是后话了。而红元仙君与南齐元君共处一处情投意合，却也成了天宫里的一段佳话，引人羡慕。  
-完-


End file.
